So Wrong Yet So Right
by Yuuki Kuran Kiryuu
Summary: It's been almost a year since Jaden left Duel Academy and started travelling. Even though Syrus misses him, Chazz secretly misses him a lot more for unknown reasons. Jaden shows up out of nowhere one night to take a vacation from his weary travels. But then the unexpected happens. But will Jaden return Chazz's feelings? Rivalshipping, told in first PoV.
1. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! GX.**

**A/N: This is my first ever yaoi fanfic so please give me constructive criticism if necessary. No flaming please!**

_Chapter 1: The Return_**  
**

I flung open the extravagant doors, feeling the warm summer breeze blow my jacket upward. I didn't mind it, until it messed up my already-unruly inky black hair. Out of all things, why did it have to be _my _hair?_  
_

Scowling, I sauntered toward the edge of the balcony, propping my elbows atop the broad marble railing. I cupped my chin with my hands, narrowing my eyes as I gazed down onto the streets of New York City, scrunching my brows.

I had come outside to take a fresh breath of air away from the afterparty my sponsors hosted after my big victory over Lady V. _It's not like I enjoy parties! In fact, I only got through the graduation afterparty because I had almost all of my friends with me!_

"Mr. Princeton."

I wheeled around, annoyed someone would dare interrupt me while I was outside, thinking about . . . Tch, whatever. I blinked, finding myself staring into the eyes of a waitress there, her alabaster face flushing. Atop her hand was a platter stocked with crystalline glasses filled to the brim with alcohol. "I'm not old enough to drink -" I paused whilst remembering that one time I got drunk with Alexis, Syrus and - and - Huckleberry? Sheesh, I don't remember who or what was there after I had a blast. I know I blacked out because I sure as hell don't remember cuddling with a teddy bear on top of Jaden's bed. I mean, someone must've had the nerve to drop me on _his_ bed. Not that it didn't feel nice.

_Are you crazy, Chazz? _I yelled at myself in my head. _There's no way in hell you'd ever enjoy sleeping on that slacker's bed! The only thing you miss about him is dueling_!

"Mr. Princeton?" the waitress said shakily.

Smirking, I said, "I must scare you." Taking my elbows off the marble railing, I leaned casually against it, eyeing the glasses longingly.

To my dismay, my Duel Spirit Ojama Yellow appeared into the midst. "Boss, you scare me!" he cried.

"Oh yeah?" I snarled. "Well, I wasn't asking for your input!" I curled my hand into a fist in response.

Ojama Yellow clutched his face, shaking to and fro, but not from fear. Either way, he looked ridiculous. "You're so shy!" he exclaimed.

"And I'm not shy!"

I was vaguely aware of the waitress viewing me as if I were insane. Then again, I was used to it. "I gather you had enough to drink," she said as calmly as she could.

I was about to hurl a halfhearted insult at Ojama Yellow when I had heard the girl's voice. I turned toward her, noticing her odd gaze. _Americans, _I huffed. _They're so judgmental! _

"Boss, you remember what happened with -"

I flicked my hand at Ojama Yellow, knocking him aerially backward several feet. Frowning, I grasped a glass from the tray and whirled around, placing one elbow on the railing again, hearing the girl's footsteps die away. I was about to shout at her to close the doors, but decided against it. She wasn't one of my servants.

Ojama Yellow floated into view just then, saying, "Let's both pass out -"

I flushed scarlet. "For the last time," I growled, "I did not do _anything _to that bear! How I managed to wake up on that slacker's bed, I don't know! And to have the others walk in on me!" I thought about how embarrassing it was for Alexis and the others to walk in on that sight. Apparently, Blair said it was kinda cute whereas Syrus made a remark so unlike Syrus.

"You missed him!" Ojama Yellow said matter-of-factly.

I uncurled my fist. _Me_, miss Jaden Yuki? We were frenemies, not best friends!

I hadn't seen Jaden for almost a year. The last person I hung out with from the Academy was Syrus, and that was because we were duelists.

"And you still miss him!" Ojama Yellow pressed on.

I sipped my alcohol, almost choking on the grotesque taste. With one hand, I slapped Ojama Yellow out of sight. He released a yowl before disappearing into the night, which was anything but silent.

As I lowered my glass down, I stared at the Manhattan skyline, seeing skyscrapers towering over me, their windows glowing yellow. All of a sudden, a brunette's face cropped into my mind, hoisting a card skyward, shouting, "I use the Field Spell Skyscraper!" I slapped the thought of his grinning face aside, gritting my teeth. Inadvertently, I laced my fingers about the slender stem supporting the conical structure of my glass. _I'm not missing him, _I told myself firmly. _I just wanna duel him! _

Forcing my face into a painful smile, I nodded in accord with those words. I took yet another swig from my glass, trying not to think about the rules of underage drinking. Since when did I, Chazz Princeton, ever went by the rules? Okay, maybe I did go by the rules when I _had _to. Tearing my gaze from the skyscrapers, I focused my eyes on the amber liquid swishing about in the glass. At first, I couldn't stomach the horrible taste. Now, it was a little bit more bearable. _I just hope that I don't wake up next to someone this time around! _

"Hey Chazz!"

I almost choked on the alcohol, remembering that soft, high-pitched voice. I pirouetted around to stare into the silvery eyes of Syrus Truesdale, wearing his Obelisk Blue uniform from the Academy. "No shrimps allowed on the balcony," I said coolly.

Syrus folded his arms. "Well, if I remember correctly, you _invited _this shrimp! And whenever Jaden wasn't around, you always made fun of my height!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just tell it how it is!" I grinned evilly. "By the way, did you see my duel?"

Syrus shook his head. "I wanted to," he confessed, "but that duel with Madam Jeanette took forever! And is that liquor you're drinking?" He unfolded his arms, his facial expression slightly concerned.

"No, it's apple juice," I said sarcastically. "Of course it's liquor, Syrus!" I took a deep drink from the glass, giving a violent shudder afterward.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Syrus questioned me. "I mean, you'd refused to drink ever since we came back and saw -"

"Out of all things," I said, pinching my nose, "you have to remind me of _that_!"

Syrus flashed a small smile. Holding his hands outward, Syrus plowed on, "C'mon, it wasn't that embarrassing!"

_You have no idea_, I thought angrily, releasing my nose, settling my hand down to my side. Clearing my throat, I said swiftly, "Let's get off memory lane before I get too sentimental!"

Syrus laughed. "You haven't changed one bit, Chazz," he noted. He slowly came to my side, standing a few inches apart from me.

I lowered my elbow again, placing it atop the railing, cupping my chin. As if I was bored, I lazily shook the glass, the liquid sloshing inside. "It's been three months," I said, "nobody can change that quick!" _That is, if they're not brainwashed, _I added in my head. It was a sore subject to bring up all the times I'd been brainwashed, first by Sartorius and then Yubel. Oh yeah, and being captured. I was no stranger to that. "And it's weird that ever since h_e _left, you and I have became closer."

"We're both in the Pro League," Syrus reminded me, "and we hung out at Duel Academy. After everything we've been through, how could I forget my friendship with you?"

He had a point. Though I was closest to Alexis, Atticus and Jaden, I was undeniably friends with Syrus, as much as I hated to admit it at times.

Sighing, I half-turned toward Zane's younger brother, his light blue hair blowing heavenward due to the breeze. I noticed his eyelids were shut, his countenance calm, serene. One of his hands was gripping the railing. "Umm . . ." I tried to search for a topic opener, which was sort of awkward. "So did you win?"

Syrus nodded, albeit he remained rooted to the spot. "She was tough," he admitted. "You should know by now that the Pro League isn't a joke, Chazz." He took his hand off the railing, opening his eyelids.

"I wonder if we'll ever face off against each other," I said hopefully. "You're pretty good now."

Syrus cocked an eyebrow. Turning around to face me, he said, "Okay, now you're creeping me out."

I belched before taking another swig from my glass. "How?"

Syrus rolled his eyes. "You almost _never_ compliment people!" He reached for the glass, trying to pry it free from my fingers although I drew it toward me. "Either I'm dreaming or you're really drunk!"

"Hey!" I protested. "I can be nice!"

"Sometimes," Syrus corrected. He tried to jerk the glass free from me once more but I danced out of his reach.

"Lemme guess," I began, "you want some of my liquor, is that it?"

Syrus sweatdropped. Before long, he flailed his arms into the air, appearing rather exasperated. "That's not it at all!" Syrus cried. "Chazz, I can get my own liquor! Unlike you, I can hold it!" He settled his arms back down to his sides, balling his hands into fists. "I just don't want you to get too carried away!"

"And how much is getting too carried away?"

Syrus's eyes flashed behind his eyeglasses. "More than you can handle," he said seriously.

I glanced at him. "You worry too much, shrimp," I remarked.

I brought myself upright, chancing a surreptitious glance inside, where the celebration was taking place. There was a long table, a lurid purple cloth concealing the wood. On top of the cloth were gleaming stainless steel plates, laden with delicacies. The green-haired waitress was plopping the platter of alcohol atop the table, gazing hungrily at the sweets. Clenching my mouth on the glass, I chugged down the liquor, strangely enjoying the strong taste. Promptly, I stumbled a bit.

"Chazz!" Syrus cried. "You're starting to get tipsy!" Once more, he tried to rip the glass free from my hand.

Why did he sound so worried about me? _I repeat, we weren't close_, I thought. Grinning from ear-to-ear, I brought the glass skyward. Desperately, Syrus leaped into the air, waving his arms erratically.

"You did it again!"

I frowned. "Did what?"

Syrus stopped jumping like a maniac, feasting his eyes upon me. "I can't believe you never knew you talked to yourself."

I gritted my teeth. "That was before you found out about the Ojamas!" I said heatedly.

"Whatever you say, Chazz," Syrus sighed, breaking eye contact with me. "Anyways, if you're drinking to celebrate your victory, I might as well join you." He whirled around, his jacket swaying in the wind. I watched him amble away before the blunette stopped dead in his tracks. "Have you talked to Jaden?"

Just like when I saw the Ojamas, I felt a surge of slight annoyance and anger when I heard my rival's name. But there was a new emotion mixed up with those two primary ones: Nostalgia. Even though I dismissed it as missing him terribly (which I'd never admit to anyone), my gut told me it was something else. "Why would he contact me?" I wondered.

Syrus shook his head. "I don't know why I'd ever asked you," he said indifferently. "I'll be right back!"

I reached out a hand toward Syrus, but that little smurf took off running, searching frantically for the alcohol inside the grandiose penthouse. As I sipped the alcohol, I reflected upon the last time I had heard from my rival, which was two months ago. Every now and then, he'd call Syrus, Alexis, Atticus and me, fellow graduates of Duel Academy. Sometimes I wondered how Jaden passed the third year. Or why he didn't try to beat me. _Such a shame! I would've loved facing him in a battle one more time!_

* * *

"Is it your first time in the city?" the taxi driver asked me conversationally.

I had opened the window, peering at the skyscrapers towering over the cab I had jumped in, incredibly bored. _I should've studied more English instead of sleeping in class! _I thought. _Okay, Jaden, you can get by with a couple of words!  
_

Absently, I stroked Pharaoh, who nuzzled against my hand.

I turned around in my seat, focusing on the driver, who was regarding me with his azure eyes. "Not much of a talker are you?"

I laughed. "Of course I talk!" I said cheerfully, "and yeah, it's my first time here!" I dug out my cell phone, recalling the conversation I'd had with Syrus about a month ago while I was in China. I really hoped he didn't get charged for the landline calls. "I always wanted to go to New York!" I said forcefully, knowing damn well it wasn't true.

I punched in Syrus's number before holding the cell phone aloft next to my ear. I heard the phone ring several times before Syrus said happily, "Jay!"

"Sy!" I said just as happily. "How are you?" I shifted my eyes toward the skyscrapers again.

"I should ask, how are you?" Syrus said, his voice thick with poorly concealed rage.

I sweatdropped. "What did I do?"

"You dropped off the face of the Earth!" Syrus wailed. "I haven't heard from you in a month!"

I sighed, feeling awful. "Sorry," I said apologetically, "but I was in Cairo!"

"And you couldn't call?" Syrus's voice raised an octave higher.

"Sy, there _are_ landlines," I reminded him.

"That didn't stop you from calling from China!"

I scratched my head. "Didn't you get charged a lot of yen for that?" I was holding my phone away from my ear, knowing that I should've tried harder to maintain contact with Syrus. "And you wanted me to see your duel, right?"

The cab screeched to a halt. Anxiously, the driver turned toward me. "That will be ten dollars, young man," he announced.

I slid my hand into my blood red blazer, eventually fishing out American money. Smiling, I relinquished the money to the driver before grabbing the door handle and swinging the door open. After I collected my backpack and Duel Disk, I leapt out of the vehicle, Pharaoh right on my tail. Once I barely stepped foot on the pavement, the driver drove away, weaving in and out of the aisles of yellow taxis before melting into the traffic. "Jay, are you here?" Syrus demanded.

I started. As I slapped my Duel Disk on my arm, I shakily held my mobile phone to my ear. "Yeah, I am!"

"Then where were you?"

"Paying a taxi money," I responded.

Syrus sighed. "You could've called me," he huffed. "I would've told my sponsors to pick you up! And sorry, Jay, you missed it!"

I collapsed. I regained composure, drawing myself up to my full height. "But I got here three hours early," I whined.

"New York taxis take forever."

As I slung my pack over my shoulder, I said, "I kinda figured that out too late! But didn't you say you were going to a party afterward?" I stared at the hotel looming over me before I strutted inside with Pharaoh, the automatic doors sliding backward with a hiss. The bellhop nodded toward me, his countenance warmhearted. I greeted him with a wave.

"Are you staying here?" he asked me.

I mouthed no.

"Did you bring a ticket?" Syrus asked me.

My huge grin melted from my face. "You never told me I needed a ticket!" I cried, feeling upset that I couldn't see my best friend.

Syrus laughed nervously. "I forgot that I didn't send you a ticket," he admitted. "Well, my _sponsors_ should've mailed it to you. Anyways, Jay, I'll be right down there." He disconnected the line, leaving me to drop open my mouth. Weakly, I advanced toward the counter, seeing a receptionist bent over some paperwork, her hand moving back and forth across the paper, her forehead creased.

I drummed my fingers softly against the counter. Soft enough not to disturb the receptionist. I craned my neck to glimpse the gilded elevator, the circular clear buttons glowing briefly. Distinctly, I heard a bell chime from the elevator. It was faint at first, then the noise grew louder and louder by the second.

There was a pregnant pause.

With a hiss, the elevator doors slid open, revealing a half-joyful, half-disappointed Syrus. Flanking his left side was someone else.

Inadvertently, I took a few steps backward, almost tripping over the carpeting. Luckily, I grasped the counter for support.

"C-Chazz?"

**A/N: "The Return" is done. Review if you may. I hope Syrus and Jaden aren't OOC.  
**


	2. Accidents Happen!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. **

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! **

**A/N: Constructive criticism is appreciated. ****However, I won't tolerate any flaming. **

_Chapter 2: Accidents Happen! _

_Professor Banner was teaching the class. Nestled in his arms was Pharaoh, nuzzling against his chest. Either Banner was thrilled his furry BFF was showing affection (Pharaoh shows Banner love everyday! How was today any different?) or he was having fun substituting for Professor Stein's Dueling History 101 course, because he was wearing that trademark happy-go-lucky grin._

_Below me was Jaden, who was wide awake for once. Normally he spent every class period sleeping, which was kind of distracting. I always felt this way when Professor Stein taught but my desire to be a good student - no, check that - the_ best _student _- _always prevailed over the latent laidback side of me._

_Arrogantly, I straightened up in my seat, not wanting to appear as if I was slumping in my seat. Even though I was supposedly not a Princeton anymore, I was groomed as an aristocrat and taught to befit that role. So in other words, I was consciously aware of my posture._

_Banner was stroking the overfed hairball with a touch so light I wondered if he even felt it. Pharaoh then jumped out of his arms, landing on the podium. Banner conjured up a folder from nowhere and took Professor Stein's notes out._

_"I was looking forward to falling __asleep again!" Jaden was saying to Syrus._

_Syrus nodded the tiniest of nods. "You're telling me." _

_"Well, that's good, Jaden," I put in, "because now I don't have any distractions this period."_

_Jaden and Syrus turned around in unison. "You get distracted?" Jaden asked, taken aback._

_I wanted to strangle the brunette. How could he be considered the best student in the year with blatantly obvious horrible grades? Better yet, why was he so airheaded? I slammed my fists against the counter, my knuckles turning paler than usual. "By your snoring, slacker!" I answered. _

_Jaden blinked. "Well, don't listen to my snoring," he suggested._

_Syrus glanced at me as if I were a detonator about to explode at any moment. He tore his eyes off me to look expectantly at Jaden._

_"I would if I had a choice," I snapped. "Some of us are trying to learn here!"_

_"It's pretty easy for me," said Syrus quietly._

_"Chazz," Jaden began, "I'm starting to realize your problem now."_

_I uncurled my fists. "The name's the Chazz," I said gruffly. "My problem is Jaden snoring. And the solution is -"_

_Jaden smiled, chuckling lightly. "The solution is to not be so uptight and live a little!"_

_I glowered at him. "That's not what I was gonna say at all!"_

_"Umm . . . guys?" Syrus piped up. "I think you should listen to Professor Banner."_

_Jaden turned around in his seat. I stared intently at Banner, who had picked up the notes upon the podium, seemingly oblivious to the disruption. I wondered what would happen if he saw us. He may be laidback but he did give out detentions. What does he do during that time? Give the unfortunate lines to write? Or do they have to try to budge that overfed cat so they could take him out on a walk? _

_"- That there were other great duelists well before all of them," Banner lectured._

_I bent my head down, picked up the pencil and promptly jotted down the date along with the word duelists. As fast as thought, I settled my pencil down on the paper. _

_"How is that, prof?" Jaden asked. "Duel Monsters hasn't been around for that long."_

_Wow, was he listening to Banner during our conversation? The only things I knew Jaden could do at the same time were dueling, thinking, talking and standing. I flickered my eyes toward the upright blackboard, seeing rough sketches of Yugi and Kaiba taped on there. I reached for my pencil, taking my eyes off the blackboard to stare at Banner, knowing that my handwriting was going to be a bit wobbly._

_As I flung the pencil downward, I heard Syrus whisper, "I guess you must've been asleep during that class, Jaden! They used to play back in Ancient Egypt!" His feathery voice rose up several octaves._

_"That's right," Banner said lightly, arranging the papers in his hands before setting them back down again, "and one of the best way back in those days was a powerful pharaoh named Abidos III." He motioned toward a third rough sketch of a masked man in Ancient Egyptian regalia. "Abidos was undefeated!"_

_ "Undefeated?" Jaden repeated._

You're not a parrot, moron, _I thought angrily. _But if he were that good, then I'll give anything just to see him beat you. _I grinned at that._

_"That's so sweet! He must've been something else!" Jaden exclaimed._

As usual, you show no sign of fear, _I thought, vexed. _If anyone's something else, it's you, Jaden! But not like that pharaoh. _I replaced my devious grin with a dangerous smirk, bending my head down a little._

_Jaden clenched his fist, flinging it heavenward. "Of course, it's a good thing he's not around today. Because that undefeated record of his would go adios!" he said confidently. _

_Bringing myself upright, I said arrogantly, "Sure you would, slacker." As an afterthought, I tacked on sarcastically, "And then you'll probably take down Yugi and Kaiba, too!"_

_Jaden whirled around, his eyes sparkling with ecstasy, beaming at me. "You think?" he said, awed. "Well, thanks! I had no idea you believed in me so much, Chazz!"_

_I sweatdropped. _He'll never be able to beat Yugi and Kaiba. _That thought wasn't suspended in my mind for long, because a haze of rage enshrouded my mind. Before I knew it, my facial features twisted, my shoulders shaking slightly. Glaring at him, I raised my hands, making a clawlike gesture with them. "It's sarcasm!" I yelled. "You got that?" __  
_

_Jaden turned around, and I lowered my hands down, the tips of my fingers touching the paper in front of me. "Sure!" He crossed his arms behind his head, plowing on, "If you wanna change your name, Chazz . . . You could do a lot better than Sarcasm!" _

_I lurched forward, gripping Jaden's head - barely taking note of how soft his hair was - and snaked my arm about his neck, his choppy hair brushing against my sleeves. Jaden clapped both his hands over my arms, laughing uncontrollably whilst I shook him violently in rage. "You know what I mean!" I snapped._

_Jaden laughed some more._

* * *

_Looking back on that memory, I thought it was kind of funny. But why was I thinking about that memory?_

_"Back!" Syrus announced._

_I didn't know what possessed me to blurt this aloud but I said impulsively, "Took you long enough."_

_Syrus raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you missed me?" In his hand was a crystalline glass akin to mine, except the liquid was lurid purple._

_I dropped my eyes down to the dais. "The Chazz would never say anything like that!" I retorted. Was it only me or did I feel my cheeks grow hotter? If so, I really hoped they would assume the sheen of ivory once more. God, I sometimes hated being as white as a ghost. I got sunburned easily during the summertime._

_"But he would feel something like that," Syrus said smartly.__  
_

_I brought my head up, words clinging onto the tip of my tongue, ready to form into a retort. Instead, I stared dumbly at Syrus, feeling the words tumble down my throat before coalescing into a lump. All I could do was open and close my mouth, at a loss for words. _I can't believe I still underestimate him after four years, _I realized. _Hello, Chazz! He hung out with Jaden before you did! Of course you'd still think he's just as naive as Jaden, and he's nothing like Zane.

_Emerging out of my train of thought, I took a better look at Syrus's glass. I narrowed my eyes, realizing he had the nerve to drink grape juice instead of liquor. Syrus must've seen my glare, for he recoiled slightly. _

_"You said liquor, not grape juice!"_

_Syrus looked guilty at that. He raised his glass-free hand to the back of his head, rubbing it absently. He wasn't going to get three wishes that way. "But I like grape juice," he said sadly. Slowly, he laced his fingers around the stem, using one finger to drum against the smooth glassy surface. He started to walk over to my side before stopping, settling his hand to his side. _

_Using that same hand, Syrus brought one finger skyward, his silvery eyes alight with realization. "Hang on," he said briskly, "I said I'd drink with you! I never said I would drink alcohol!" With that, he brought the rim of the goblet to his mouth._

_As Syrus chugged down his grape juice, wearing a dreamy expression, I said, "Did you really want grape juice or you're just worried that I'll do something stupid?"_

_In a matter of seconds, the grape juice was gone, the inside of the glass ringed with purple. "That was so good!" Syrus closed his eyes, looking ten times happier._

_I balled my hand into a fist. "Answer me, smurf," I said impatiently._

_Syrus sighed. "Again with the smart-aleck short comments." His voice sounded hurt._

_I frowned, trying to appear unfazed by Syrus's reaction. But deep down inside, I felt a little rueful for my tactless comment. "Just tell me the truth, Syrus," I said as nicely as I could. "Which one is it?"_

_"Umm . . . both?" Syrus looked at me as if I were dense, which wasn't exactly reassuring. If he should've looked at anyone like that, it was Jaden, the pro at being dense__._

_Before I could say anything, a ringtone rippled through the night, causing both Syrus and I to flinch. In my brief moment of surprise, I let go of the glass. I tried to catch it, albeit missed it by a hair's breadth. It plummeted to the dais, instantly shattering into several glistening pieces, the remaining liquid pooling out. Unluckily for me, some of the liquor splashed onto my boots. _Damn, I can't take the stain off! _I thought, bristling._

_Syrus said, "It's Jaden."_

* * *

_**Back to the Present.**_

"Chazz?" Jaden said, startled.

"Who else would it be?" I drawled.

Jaden took his hand off the counter, pensive. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe an impersonator?"

I curled my hand into a fist. "No one impersonates the Chazz!" I said, outraged.

"Well, if you say so," Jaden responded. He beckoned toward an immobile Syrus, Jaden wearing his sunny smile. "Sy, what are you waiting for?"

I folded my arms against my chest just as Syrus surged forward, his countenance void of hostility. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he tackled Jaden, wrapping his arms about Jaden's waist. "J-Jay!" Syrus stuttered. "Don't you ever let landlines come between us again, you got that?"

Jaden's eyes developed warmth. As Syrus buried his face into Jaden's chest, Jaden glanced down at him. Instantaneously, the slacker placed his hands over Syrus's back, saying, "I missed you, Sy."

"I doubt it," came Syrus's muffled voice. "I think I missed you a lot more!"

I felt a twinge of annoyance at Syrus embracing Jaden. _They're best friends, _I told myself firmly. _But their -_

"I wasn't the only one who missed you." Syrus drew his arms from Jaden, stepping back a few steps in order to allow his best friend some personal space.

Jaden wondered, "Are you saying Zane misses me, too?"

Syrus suddenly stood rigid. "He does," Syrus said quietly, "but -"

Pharaoh emerged out of nowhere, mewing. Lazily, he brushed his tail against Jaden's shin, the brunette trying not to laugh. He succeeded in making a serious face. Clapping both hands on the blunette's shoulders, Jaden said worriedly, "Is it his heart again?"

Syrus turned toward me, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "Zane's fine, Jay," he assured him. "But C-"

I bristled. Before I knew it, I stormed over, my hair slapping against my face. "I didn't miss him," I insisted.

Jaden laughed at that. "I missed you too, Chazz," he said brightly.

I folded my arms, scowling, darting my eyes toward the bellhop, welcoming a couple into the hotel. Even though I was staring at the bellhop, I wasn't really looking at him. "What is this, a happy reunion?" I moved toward my rival, but somehow I tripped over a ball of fur, plummeting to the ground. Pharaoh yawned innocently, mewing happily.

I balled my hand into a fist, waving it threateningly at Pharaoh. "Argh, you stupid cat!"

Syrus sighed. "You're still drunk."

"What proof do you have?" I challenged him.

Syrus pulled a face. "Lemme think. Pharaoh was right in front of you the whole time. And you're still on the floor."

"So he had too much caffeine?" Jaden said stupidly. "Wow, you really have a way with soda, Chazz!"

A hiss rippled from my mouth. "That's not what he was talking about!" I slammed my fist on the floor. As Pharaoh strutted by me, I said, "And how can I _not _notice a cat like you? Huh?"

Pharaoh mewed in response.

"Well, was he talking about apple juice?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden!" Syrus chirped in. "Chazz was drinking liquor!"

Jaden's eyes widened. "Now why would he do that?"

I shakily got up on my feet. "Because it's a party, Jaden," I said matter-of-factly.

"Celebration," Syrus corrected.

Jaden clenched his fists, scrunching his eyes, his grin broader than ever. "Sweet! Bring on the food!"

Syrus laughed lightly. "I haven't even ate yet," he admitted. "Have you, Chazz?"

I shook my head, realizing I was hungry. I turned around, leaving Jaden and Syrus. Or at least I tried to.

A hand grasped my shoulder, making me jump. "You're not seriously thinking about leaving, are you?" came Jaden's voice from behind me. "Aww! C'mon, Chazz! Don't be like that!"

I turned around, staring at Jaden for a moment. "Then take your hand off my jacket," was all I said. I made to rip his hand free from my shoulder when I glimpsed Syrus's face, a devious grin implanted on it.

"You know, I forgot something," said Syrus in a falsely innocent voice. He was cocking his head, rubbing his chin.

"What'd you forget, Sy?" Jaden said calmly.

Syrus was musing for a moment. When I couldn't take it anymore, he said abruptly, "I got it!"

"Wha -?" I was cut off by Syrus running toward Jaden, wrapping one arm around him before stretching out a hand toward me. "I told you I didn't want to be sentimental!" I spat.

"Group hug!" Syrus said happily, wrapping his arm so tightly around my waist I couldn't escape.

"I hate group hugs," I mumbled. "Lemme go, Syrus!" I tried to worm myself free from his bear-hug.

Jaden wrapped one arm around me. When he touched me, I felt as if my skin was being electrocuted, my stomach lurching weakly. Not to mention my palms were sweaty. "Well, I think today's a good day for a group hug!" he said cheerily.

I hung my head down. Half of me wanted to pull away from Jaden whereas the other half liked him touching me. _Wait . . . I like Jaden touching me? _I thought, thunderstruck. _That's a stupid thought. Wait, maybe I had more liquor than I can handle. Either it's that or I - whatever._

"Yeah, Chazz," Syrus agreed. "Live in the moment because Jaden will be gone tomorrow."

"No I'm not," Jaden said suddenly. "I'm gonna stay a while because -" He didn't get to finish his sentence for Syrus embraced both of us, hurting me. "Sy, not so rough!"

"Are you trying to kill me or what?" I said to Syrus.

"I didn't mean to squeeze you two so hard," Syrus apologized. He loosened his hold on Jaden and me, chagrined. To my disappointment, Jaden let go of me. _Not again, _I thought.

There was absolute silence between us all.

A loud rumbling noise broke the silence, Jaden laughing nervously.

"Please tell me that wasn't your stomach just now," I moaned.

Jaden scratched his head, embarrassed. "Yeah, it was."

Before I could say a sarcastic remark, Jaden said quickly, "Who's hungry?"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I moaned, resting my head against the mahogany wall in the elevator.

"The food's not going anywhere, Jay," Syrus said soothingly while Chazz said irritably, "That's like the eighth time you've said that!"

I glanced at Chazz, seeing him eye me critically. I really did miss Chazz, almost as much as Syrus. With his uneven spiky halo of jet-black framing his ivory-complected face and shining pools of ebony, he had dark beauty. Or so I'd heard his secret fan club say so many times.

"Why are you looking at me like that, slacker?" Chazz said with no malice in his raspy voice.

I blinked. "I was thinking about something," I told him.

Chazz frowned. "About dueling? Lemme guess, you're thinking about dueling me."

"Umm . . . no," I said.

Chazz collapsed, Pharaoh leaping out of the way just in time. He shakily got to his feet, brushing his jacket. Around his left cuff, I saw a dark stain.

"But don't worry, Chazz! I'll duel you again!" I gave him the thumbs-up.

Chazz was silent for a moment before bursting into speech. "The Jaden I lost to last year . . . that wasn't him."

"Of course it was Jaden!" Syrus chimed in. "Unless you're saying he has an evil twin running around."

"Umm . . . guys?" I said, beyond confusion. "I'm an only child. And what makes you say that, Chazz?"

He said shortly, "You didn't act like you were having fun."

I sighed. "Then why did you write -?"

"Just come out and say you missed the times when he dueled for fun," Syrus interrupted.

Chazz turned lava red in the face. "Like even!" he said viciously.

I laughed. It was cool to see Chazz and Syrus had a more serious friendship, although I knew Chazz well enough to know he would say otherwise. _That's Chazz for you, Jaden, _I thought. _He always tries to act as if he doesn't have any feelings. _"Umm . . . where am I gonna hit the sack at?"

Syrus sweatdropped. "I thought you would want your own room," he said sadly.

"We were roommates once!" I reminded him. "Of course I'd want to share a room with you."

Syrus beamed. His hands shot at the railing behind him, his fingers curling around the edge. "That's good, since there were no reservations left."

I turned to Chazz, seeing his eyes were closed, his arms folded against his chest. "He'll sleep on the floor."

Syrus fell down. Once he got back up, he sighed. Lacing his fingers through his hands, he said nervously, "I forgot I was roommates with you."

Chazz opened his eyes, rolling them. "How can you forget that?" he demanded.

"I came in this afternoon!" Syrus said, exasperated. "After a twenty-hour flight!"

I whistled. Now a twenty-hour flight was a long time. I wasn't one to talk since I usually made my way around the world by air. How did I get my money? By dueling! I was almost late to my plane from London to New York because of a duel. Not that I wasn't always late. "You shared a room once with Chazz," I remembered.

"That's not the point, Jaden," Chazz drawled. "Syrus forgot we had made reservations at that five star hotel three months in advance."

"I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor," I said, "but I -"

There was a chiming sound, and the gilded doors slid open. Chazz filed out of the elevator instantly. Scooping up Pharaoh, I followed Syrus out of the elevator and into the penthouse, crowded with people, leaning against the windows or walking on the scarlet carpet. There were some bending down over tables, the cloths vivid purple. There was laughter, and voices buzzing. "This is a party?" I said incredulously.

"Duh, slacker," Chazz replied. "Syrus's and my sponsors rented this penthouse for the next two days."

"Why two days?" I wondered, releasing Pharaoh.

"Because our duels take place in New York City," Syrus answered.

I had completely forgotten that Syrus and Chazz both dueled for Fujimoto Co., Syrus joining about four months ago. Now it made sense why they were sharing the same suite. "Does this mean I get to see Aster duel one of you?" I was looking forward to seeing Aster again.

Chazz turned toward me, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you haven't talked to Aster," he said.

I rubbed the back of my head, trying not to laugh. "I've called," I admitted. "Are you sure that's his number, Chazz?"

Chazz extended a hand to me, turning his head to the left, grimacing. "Give me your phone." He wiggled his fingers impatiently.

I extracted my blood red cell phone from my pocket, clenching it tightly. Then, I slipped it into Chazz's hand. Promptly, Chazz opened it, searching for Aster's number. "Slacker, that's not his direct number," he snapped.

"He has more than one number?" I gasped, seeing Chazz shut the phone.

"He's a celebrity! Of course he has more than one number." He slapped the phone into my hand before wheeling around and walking over to a table where Syrus was piling fruit salad upon a paper plate.

"Hey! You're not eating without me!" I cried, running over to where Chazz and Syrus were. I darted my eyes to the table, contemplating on what to eat. There was almost everything you could think of. Eagerly, I grabbed a huge piece of chocolate cake, biting into it. Crumbs cascaded down from my mouth. "This is the best chocolate cake I ever had!" I exclaimed.

Syrus's stormy gray eyes sparkled. "You really love sweets, Jaden."

Chazz snorted. "Well, he should at least close his mouth." In his hand was a paper cup, probably filled with liquor.

Wiping the crumbs off from my face, I retorted, "Like you're one to talk."

"Leave my manners out of this, Jaden," Chazz growled.

I took another bite of cake, frosting clinging onto my finger. Smirking, I brought it up to my mouth and licked it with my tongue. "Just let me enjoy my cake, Chazz. I've been dying of hunger all day."

Chazz sipped from his cup. Meanwhile, Syrus was inching closer to him, his plate-free hand moving toward the cup resting in my friend's hand.

Then it happened.

Chazz moved toward me clumsily, oblivious to Syrus reaching for his liquor. "Jaden, you -"

Syrus's hand was so close to Chazz's cup he could almost brush it with his fingertips although he was standing precariously on one foot. If Chazz couldn't see Syrus reaching for his cup, he was definitely faded.

"Ahh!" Syrus lost his balance, slamming into Chazz, the cup flying out of his hand and soaring through the sky.

I tried to retreat a few steps backward, but I wasn't fast enough. Chazz collided into me, pushing me down on the ground.

"Jay!" Syrus cried.

As I closed my eyes, I felt my mouth being brushed by something. Something soft.

Opening my eyes, I saw a dazed Chazz pinning me to the ground.

That soft thing was his lips.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter. Remember to review!**


	3. Minor Setback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! GX. That right belongs to Toei.**

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry I've taken so long with the third chapter. Hopefully, this will be more than satisfactory. I really hope you like it. Remember, constructive criticism is recommended and so are reviews. Some of you have watched the Japanese version, although I'm going by the English dub, so don't flame me!**

**A/N: I'm not going with the Japanese version of Yubel but the English version of her. I haven't introduced her yet since I need to rewatch season three to capture her personality. However, I'd always suspected that she had feelings for Jaden.**

**A/N: I have no idea what New York City looks like.**

**Chazz's PoV.**

Colors were swirling around me. One minute, I was in a ballroom loaded with people gathering to celebrate the victories Syrus and I had pulled off. Then, the next, I found myself standing in the midst of a place I recognized all too well.

I, Chazz Princeton, found myself in a temperate climate, the terrain grassy and dirt-coated. But the grass wasn't yellowed, but the color of emeralds, dew clinging onto the blades. Surrounding the sea of grass was dirt. Dirt that would feel soft to the touch if I'd picked it up. Even though I didn't turn around, I knew there was an ocean of trees behind me.

To my right was a sheer cliff, stretching out to a wide strip of blue, almost being crushed by an azure blanket, imprinted with a gleaming disk that was the sun. But I wasn't interested in that. In fact, I was taken aback by who was in front of me.

A girl, about eighteen, with shoulder-length blonde hair arranged in a sporadic manner and fierce amber spheres, looked at me adoringly. Alexis Rhodes, the Madonna of Obelisk Blue and my crush. Instead of wearing her snowy white and sky blue blazer and skirt, Alexis was clad in a flannel blazer, buttoned over a tight milky white shirt that had a shiny, boxy red ribbon between her breasts. Her skirt matched her blazer.

Alexis cracked a grin at me, extending a hand toward me. Her eyes were sparkling, her face alit with joy. God, she was my Aphrodite.

_No, she's studying to be a teacher! _I reminded myself. _Plus, Alexis would never be so happy to see me. Or dress up like that! _

Unthinkingly, I stared at her again, realizing she was wearing a skirt shorter than her Duel Academy one. "Alexis, my love," I said in the voice I'd reserved just for her. "What are you wearing?"

Alexis blushed, picking at her ribbon, her fingers grazing her breasts. _She's going to be the death of me! _Elation flowed through me. Then, I told myself it wasn't intentional. "You don't like it?" she said, saddened.

All of a sudden, Alexis came closer, wearing a seductive smile while settling her hand to her side. "Well?" the temptress questioned me patiently.

Half of me despised it while the other half of me was about to pass out at my ultimate fantasy of Alexis (besides her wearing a dress) wearing girlish clothes. But I didn't think of Alexis as a sex symbol. Or an object. I'd always thought of her as a goody-two-shoes that followed the rules back at Duel Prep. Her personality was cool, calm and collected even then. She was somebody the younger Chazz Princeton wouldn't have chased after at Duel Prep.

I blushed madly, expecting for my heart to race wildly as it usually did when I saw the blonde. Except there was no response. "Y-Change what you're wearing, Lex," I said disapprovingly. "I don't like it."

Alexis laughed. "You sure?" She traced the curves of my lips with her fingers. Her white as snow hand. All I did was stand there, irked at Alexis's behavior. Then, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer to her.

This was wrong. But I didn't care. As Alexis's face came closer to mine, she said softly, "I want you." With that, her lips pressed against mine.

I merely stood there, wondering what was wrong. There should've been fireworks exploding between us! Not anxiousness and awkwardness! Instinctively, I tried to pull away, albeit Alexis snaked her arms around the mid-section of my torso, somehow dragging me down with her to the ground.

I blinked, seeing Alexis's face change. The ideal Alexis I had projected due to my crush on her was fading away, being replaced by a teen with untidy layered hair, the top layer splashed with copper and the bottom layer the color of milk chocolate. He had confused, childish chocolaty eyes.

My mind froze. I realized that I was back at the event, for I heard the laughter, the mindless chatter, the sounds of the violin, piano, flute and a soprano voice. The room was arranged in an square shape, the walls metallic gold and scattered with double-paned glass windows.

But the scenery was the least of my concerns. I was on top of a guy, _and_ kissing a guy. And not just any guy. It was _Jaden Yuki _of all people.

_Chapter 3: Minor Setback_

Immediately, I unglued my lips from his, making a face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I bellowed, revolted that Jaden was trying to make a move on me when it was clear that I liked Alexis. My sweet, darling Alexis.

Jaden made a face. "I could be asking you the same thing, Chazz," he retorted. On whim, he touched the curve of his lips, wearing a clueless countenance. "Wow, I thought I'd never give my first kiss to a guy!" He started laughing humorlessly.

Dramatically, I leapt off him, absolutely torn with so many intense emotions. I felt revulsion, disgust and horror. Those I could understand. But why did I feel so giddy, flustered and good inside? "That kiss was meant for Alexis!" I snapped, shakily standing up. I almost lost my footing, although I'd managed to steady myself.

Syrus came into view just then. Even though I knew he'd meant no harm, I still grasped him by the collar. "L-Let me go!" he squeaked, trying to pry my hand free from his shirt.

I glowered at him, bringing him closer to me, seeing the features of his face become sharper, defined. Meanwhile, Syrus's light gray eyes widened with fear. He inclined his his head toward Jaden, quaking.

"This is your fault!" I snapped. "Why are you trying to humiliate me, huh?"

Syrus started to squirm, clasping his hand over mine. "It isn't like that, Chazz!" he said defensively. "It was an accident, I swear!"

Jaden came over just then, frowning. "Let him go, Chazz," he said sharply. "It was an accident!" His eyes dropped to the discarded cup, the food ringing the midnight blue paper plate. Bending down, he started collecting the food, tossing it carelessly atop the plate.

"An accident, you say?" I spat, my words slightly slurred. My grip loosened on Syrus's collar, Syrus wriggling himself free. "Did you see what he did at Duel Academy, Jaden?"

Jaden looked up, laughing. With one hand, he ran his fingers through his chocolaty mane. "Sy wouldn't hurt a fly! You're too paranoid, Chazz! Loosen up a little!"

I scowled. "Ever heard of this saying? Looks can be deceiving!" I unconsciously leaned forward, glaring at a grinning Jaden. _Why is he so dense? _I thought furiously before stumbling.

"Chazz!" Jaden and Syrus said in unison. Both of them came to my side, gripping my arms.

I felt my stomach acting up when Jaden touched me. He was concerned, which was cute. _Wait a minute, _I thought. _I like Alexis! There's no way I like men! I had too much to drink! _Without meaning to, I shook their hands off. "I'm fine," I insisted. I made to get up, but I fell down again, plopping to the floor.

Syrus said, "Let us help you for once!" His tone sounded infuriated. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Distinctively, I heard Syrus stomp his foot. "You and Jay are the stubbornest people I know!"

Jaden scowled. "I'm not stubborn!" he cried.

"Keep telling yourself that, dork," I said unthinkingly. Slowly, I got up to my feet, my legs feeling like lead. Before I knew it, Jaden grasped hold of one of my arms, Syrus clinging to the other. Abruptly, I tried to shake them off. "I said I'm fine!" I cried.

Our manager appeared into the midst, looking from Syrus to me. "Truesdale, Princeton, congratulations on winning your duels!" he said amiably. "Are you having fun so far?"

Syrus smiled politely. "The spread you put out was tasty!" he exclaimed. "And the beverages were out of this world!" His voice sounded dreamy.

The manager probed me with his forest green eyes. "Princeton, you look as if you're going to pass out," he observed.

"Parties are not my thing," I said truthfully. I only went to the graduation party because my friends were there. I did have a great time, compared to the previous parties I'd attended back in my childhood. _Jagger and Slade humiliated me every chance they got, _I thought bitterly.

Jaden attempted to jut one thumb toward me surreptitiously.

Yeah, real subtle, Jaden.

"He had a whole lot of fun!" Jaden remarked, withdrawing his thumb away from me.

The man turned toward Jaden, scrutinizing him. "Who are you?" he asked politely.

"The name's Jaden Yuki!" Jaden said proudly, extending his hand toward our boss. "I'm a friend of Chazz and Sy!" He flicked strands of his wild hair out of his face.

Recognition flitted across our sponsor's face. "I've heard about you from Princeton and Truesdale," he admitted. "They said you're better than they are." He had a skeptical countenance upon his visage.

I scowled. "I never said that!" I said, outraged.

Jaden blushed. "I am good," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "But I think Chazz and Sy are great duelists! I mean, they're in the Pro League! And I'll admit there are better duelists than me out there!"

I laughed humorlessly. "Like Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Mai and Zane?" I said slyly. "You only lost three times!" I remembered Jaden being depressed about losing to Aster but happy he'd lost to Kaibaman. According to Syrus, Jaden lost to Zane once.

"I've seen Yugi three times!" Jaden insisted hotly.

There was a silence. Then, Syrus and I started laughing. "Jaden, you probably dreamt about those times," I said skeptically. "Next, you'd be talking about how you saw Santa Claus."

Jaden had a pensive look on his face whilst Syrus threw me a reproachful look. "I always did wonder how he fit down the chimney and leave the presents," Jaden said softly. "Have you seen him, Chazz?"

If Jaden and Syrus weren't restraining me, I would've strangled Jaden for being an idiot. "You never can tell when I'm being sarcastic," I said, annoyed. "Can you?"

Our boss cleared his throat. "If you're as good as they claim, I'd like to see you duel Princeton tomorrow morning," he said seriously.

I gaped at him, aghast. I'd faced Jaden seven times, Jaden winning each and every time. There were two times I could've won, although the first time I'd decided to throw away the match. The second time I would've won, I was ordered to lose to him. The latter one did leave me resentful.

Jaden's jaw dropped open. "Tomorrow's Saturday," he complained. "I'm always up for a duel, but not in the morning!"

Our boss turned about, his back facing us. "I want to see your dueling skills for myself," he said to Jaden. "The duel will start at ten o' clock sharp at Central Park. Don't be late!" With that, he left.

Pharaoh popped into the midst, his tail brushing against Jaden's shin. Jaden had a gloomy expression on his face. "I don't get up until noon!" he cried.

"Umm . . . we'll wake you up," Syrus promised. "But if you want to duel Chazz tomorrow, we might as well leave now to get some sleep! And Chazz, you _do _look as if you're going to faint!"

**Jaden's PoV.**

Syrus and I had a rough time dragging Chazz to the elevator. Luckily, he was lighter than he appeared. I glanced at his face, seeing his eyes were bloodshot, his facial expression lethargic.

When we came into the lobby, we waved politely to the receptionist and bellhop before exiting the hotel, seeing the street crowded with yellow taxis and other cars. "This place is packed," I commented.

Syrus sighed. "No kidding," he agreed.

"It's the largest city in the United States," Chazz grumbled. "Of course it'd be packed, Jaden!"

I frowned. "But I thought traffic would clear up," I said thoughtfully before digging into my blazer, extracting a map. I brandished it at Syrus, saying, "New York is split into wards, Sy!" I rolled the map up and stored it inside my blazer.

"Chazz said it was different from Tokyo," Syrus replied. "He did mention New York City was surrounded by metropolitan areas. Brooklyn, Harlem, Manhattan, Queens, the Bronx . . ."

"You've lost me," I admitted. "So, where's the hotel, Sy?" I saw several skyscrapers in front of us, stretching out into the midnight blue sky, a sliver of the moon barely visible through the cracks the skyscrapers created. It reminded me a lot of my Skyscraper Field Spell card.

Syrus gestured toward the opposite side, where a tall bronzed building was towering over the sidewalk and the streets. "But we have to use the crosswalk!" He pointed to the east, where people were sauntering back and forth, the light currently on red.

I sighed. "Can't we cross the street right here?" I asked impatiently.

Chazz looked up just then, rolling his stormy gray eyes. "We'd tried that, moron," he said weakly. "We got tickets for jaywalking!"

Dragging both Chazz and my briefcase, I turned right. "I'd rather walk on the sidewalk," I said, not knowing the currency here. _I wonder how Chazz managed to pay off his ticket!_

"Chazz was nice enough to pay the fees we owed," Syrus said, as if reading my mind.

I laughed. "Chazz did something out of the good of his heart?" I said, smiling.

"I'm not as selfish as I used to be!" Chazz protested. "I do care, you know!"

I found it strange Chazz didn't show any reaction to the duel scheduled for tomorrow morning. Something told me he was really drunk, albeit he hadn't vomited yet. "I was joking!" I responded. "You take things a bit too seriously!"

Chazz merely scowled in response. "Whatever."

We arrived at the crosswalk, the light turning red again. Knowing we probably had seconds, Syrus, Pharaoh and I walked over the crosswalk, dragging Chazz along like a rag doll, Chazz complaining about his clothes getting dirty. I heard my luggage's wheels screech.

When we reached the other side, we quickly entered the hotel, albeit a doorman opened the door for us, beckoning us in. Suddenly, a bellhop ushered over, driving a brass cart. "Do you need help?" he said politely.

I relinquished the suitcase over to him, the bellhop plopping it onto the cart.

"Do we need to check in?" I wondered.

The lobby was a bit too flamboyant for my taste. The floor was polished marble. The walls were painted lurid green, abstract paintings fixed to the walls. There were couches, sofas and loveseats scattered throughout the lobby, all silvery. To my right was a circular fountain, filled to the brim with clear water. A slender pillar protruded out of the fountain, spewing water.

The tables were mahogany, magazines plopped atop them. Behind all of the furniture were false trees, china vases propped against them, overflowing with artificial flowers. The doors leading out of the lobby were bronze, including the double doors of the elevator. Looking upward, I saw a chandelier suspended over my head.

"Jay!" Syrus flashed a miky white card in front of my line of vision. "I have them all! I mean, if I'd given them to Chazz . . . they'd be lost forever!"

"Are you saying I'm not responsible?" Chazz demanded.

Syrus's glasses flashed. "You're careless with things not belonging to you!" he shouted. "I'm the responsible one here!" He looked at the bellhop, telling him in accented English, "Suite 5501."

The bellhop accompanied us to the elevator, quickly pressing a button. As we waited, I let go of Chazz, Chazz barely balancing himself with the rail.

In no time, there was a chime, and the doors slid open, revealing a passageway with snowy white doors, golden plaques nailed next to them, emblazoned with symbols I didn't recognize.

I bent down to pick up Pharaoh, stroking his fur absently. Meanwhile, Syrus filed out of the elevator, Chazz staggering behind him. The bellhop zipped past me, whistling. "Wait for me!" I bolted out of the elevator just as the doors closed.

Our excursion ended when Syrus stopped in front of a door, sliding the card against the handle. With ease, he wrenched the door open. I let go of Pharaoh, seeing him strut into the room. I turned to the bellhop, who was taking my luggage off the cart. I relieved him of it, thanking him before he departed.

Chazz trudged into the room, crumpling to the ground. Immediately, Syrus and I filed in, Syrus slamming the door shut when I brought my suitcase in. I propped it against the ruby red wall before coming to Chazz's side, grasping his lithe arm. Syrus gripped his other arm. With little to no effort, we brought him up to his feet, Chazz leaning against my shoulder.

I felt pleased he was pressed up against my torso, his breath tickling my skin, even though it reeked of alcohol. I looked at Syrus prior to guiding Chazz toward the bed, which was covered with a thick beige blanket. We released Chazz, seeing him plop down on the bed. Syrus removed his Duel Disk and set it atop the corner dresser. "He probably blacked out," Syrus said matter-of-factly.

I delved into thought for a moment before turning around and grabbing my luggage, steering it over to the other bed, throwing it atop the bed. As I unzipped it, I asked, "Why did Chazz accuse you of humiliating him?"

Syrus was silent for a moment before bursting into speech. "Well, remember that teddy bear he has?" His eyes glinted with mischief.

"Yeah," I said slowly, not sure where this conversation was going. I began to take off my boots, tossing them behind me. "I thought he gave it to Lex on Valentine's Day, which is like the lamest holiday ever!" I tossed my boots carelessly behind me.

"Only _you _would find it lame, Jay," Syrus said, frustrated. "It's the most romantic holiday ever! I'd give anything for a Valentine's Day card from the Dark Magician Girl! Or the cute receptionist back home!" He must've realized he was getting off track, because Syrus said quickly, "Chazz got drunk, and I thought I wouldn't see him again, so I played a prank on him!"

I gawked at him. "You waited until_ graduation _to get back at him for all of those noogies?" I said disbelievingly. "You're not the vengeful type, Sy!" My best friend was a great duelist, but for years, he was held back by his low self-esteem and inferiority complex. "But what does this have to do with the teddy bear, Sy?"

Syrus cupped his chin in his hands, a contemplating expression upon his face. "Chazz got so drunk on liquor, so Atticus and I hatched a brilliant plan! We threw Chazz on your bed, and made him cuddle with his teddy bear. Atticus wanted to take off his shirt, but -"

I was frazzled about the jest Syrus had played on Chazz. I didn't find it remotely amusing in the slightest. Reaching for my Duel Disk, I unloaded my dueling deck, absentmindedly shuffling the cards. "I can't wait to duel Chazz!" I said ecstatically.

Syrus sighed. "As usual, you missed the whole point of my joke, Jay! And I'm glad you're back to your happy-go-lucky personality! I really hated you being serious! What made you change?"

I glanced at Syrus, who was sitting on the very edge of the bed, It was a few seconds before I answered, "After the Shadow Riders, Sartorius and Yubel, I lost my enthusiasm for the game of Duel Monsters! Imagine having to save the world with a card game, Sy! It was a lot of pressure, and eventually, I changed. But my duel with Yugi rekindled my enjoyment for the card game!" I shuffled my cards again.

I turned to look at Chazz, who was sound asleep. With his disheveled halo of jet-black hair and stormy gray eyes, Chazz was devastatingly beautiful with his bad boy looks. For some reason, I longed to touch his fair complexion, hoping that it was as soft and smooth as it appeared to be. Unthinkingly, my hand moved on its own, my fingertips brushing his skin. _Wait a minute! _I paused dead in my tracks. _What am I doing to Chazz?_

Syrus's silvery orbs were wide-eyed. "Did you get tipsy as well, Jay?" he inquired me.

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. "I didn't drink a single drop of alcohol, Sy!" I answered.

Syrus raised his eyebrows. "Then, why were you caressing Chazz's face?" he said, confused.

'I don't know," I said.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of sleepiness flow through my body. Releasing a huge yawn, I ruffled my hair slightly. Through the fog of tiredness, I felt a surge of rage, and I faintly realized that I had incurred jealousy in Yubel. After I'd used Super Polymerization to fuse our souls together, Yubel had confessed her love to me, which did take me aback. But I realized that I cared for her in a different way than I did for Blair and Alexis, so I accepted her feelings.

_But how am I supposed to explain that I fell for Yubel to Chazz and Syrus? They don't exactly like her after everything's she done to us. _I ended up collapsing on the bed, my Duel Disk still attached to my arm. The last, comforting thought I had on my mind was about the duel tomorrow. As soon as I closed my eyes, I drifted into deep, absolute slumber.

**A/N: Finally, Chapter 3 is finished!**


End file.
